The List: The Alternate version
by RachelKarenGeller
Summary: What could have happened if Rachel had rang Ross and not the radio station in TOW The List. Very Funny story.
1. Chapter 1

**The list: The alternate version**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Friends. I wish I did though, this story is set when Ross makes 'the list' what would happened if Rachel had called Ross and not the radio station and the song had actually finished.**

**I wrote this because i thought it was unfair that Ross didn't have a chance to explain himself. As the law goes in the UK, Everyone is innocent, until proven guilty and everyone is entitled to a say in their actions.**

**XXX**

The next song is dedicated to Rachel from Ross, Rachel; Ross is deeply sorry for what he did and hopes you can find it in your heart to forgive him.

Rachel sighed as the song started…

_See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you_

_Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you_

_With or without you  
With or without you_

_Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

As the song played, Rachel stared at the phone thinking about Ross.

Then she slowly went and picked up the phone.

Monica watched her smiling.

Rachel dialled Ross's number and Ross answered with a sad, "hi"

"Hi." Rachel replied just as sadly.

"Rachel, hi!" Ross suddenly perked up when he heard her voice, he hadn't expected her to actually ring.

Rachel held the phone close to her ear as she tried hard not to cry at the memory of what Ross had done.

"Hi, Ross listen, I'm going to come over so we can talk, ok?"

"Ok Rach."

Rachel got up still listening to the song as it played away as she began to get changed.

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

_My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose_

_And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

_With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live with or without you…_

Ross heard a knock on his apartment door about 5 minutes after the song had finished.

He opened the door to see Rachel stood there, dressed in a thin white top and her demin dungarees, her eyes filled with tears; she hadn't been able to contain herself and broke down halfway to Ross's apartment. She whispered a muffled "hi" through sobs.

Ross went to hug her but

"Sorry" he said as he looked down then stepped aside for her to enter.

Rachel walked in and sat down on the couch.

Ross stood in front of the TV facing her and took a deep breath.

"Rach, the list thing wasn't even my idea."

Rachel was shocked at this. "What?" she asked confused.

"Ross sighed and explained. "It was Chandler's idea. I couldn't decide between you and Julie so Chandler came up with this idea, I know it was stupid of me and I shouldn't have done it and I wish now that I hadn't but I REALLY couldn't decide. Chandler asked me about Julie's con side and all I could say was 'she's not Rachel.' but stupid Chandler spelt it wrong so you misinterpreted it as me using a fancy word that you couldn't understand.

"And the chubby ankles, that was Joey." he said as he held up his hands in his own defence.

"But Ross, that doesn't change what you think of me."

"Rachel, -he sighed again- I think your perfect and I want to be with you even with all that, Rachel I've wanted to be with you since 9th grade."

"Please, just give me another chance."

"Ross…"

**What will she say, read and review?**

**TBC**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**The List: The alternate version. **

**Chapter 2:**

"Ross…"

Ross stared at her for what seemed like hours until he couldn't take it any more. He stood up and went to kiss her but the minute their lips touched all of Rachel's concealed anger released and she raised her knee and kicked Ross right between the legs.

Ross clutched his nuts "what, THE HELL, WHAT THAT FOR!"

"Ross, you can't just kiss me and think everything will be alright, because it won't!" tears began to well up in her eyes again and Ross felt helpless. He wanted to comfort her but 1. His nuts were killing him and 2. He thought if he went over there she would just kick him again and as much as it broke his heart to see her stood there crying, he knew he was the reason for her tears. Ross walked over to the couch and sat down. He looked down because he couldn't bear to see the one he loved upset anytime but especially not when he was the cause

_Wait did I just say LOVED! I loved her in the past, true…but then I met Carol._

After a while she headed to the couch but banged her leg on the table knocking Ross out of his thoughts

"Rach, are you ok?"

"Do I look ok Ross?"

"Err…good point"

Ross jumped up but banged his knee as well.

"Shit my leg!" he cursed

Rachel grinned then said, "Are YOU ok Ross?"

Ross smirked back while rubbing his knee he knew what she was doing and he wasn't going to let her win "as I quote, "do I LOOK OK Rachel?"

Rachel annoyed turned round with a humph. Ross meanwhile continued to limp to the kitchen.

When Ross arrived back he has 2 ice packs; he handed one to Rachel and kept one for himself, as they sat there, treating their wounds. Rachel started to stare at Ross who was poking his nuts.

"Ross, what ARE you doing?" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Checking to see if you didn't kill Ross jr." Ross said irritably then reverted back to his current obligation saying to his nuts, "Are you ok little guy?"

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well now that we're here why don't we talk about the situation?"

Ross looked up at her. "Your right Rach, listen, I've loved you ever since the day I laid my eyes on you and all I ever wanted was to have a place in your heart. Rachel Greene, I love you even if you don't love me or hate me."

Rachel was touched by Ross's speech. "Oh Ross! I don't hate you, I love you too, it's just when you made that list you hurt me badly, more than anyone has ever hurt me before. But despite that I feel like all I wanna do is be with you ….near you….to…kis….

But she couldn't finish her sentence because Ross had grabbed her and kissed her , when Rachel started to touch his legs he yelped in pain …

Rachel just laughed as Ross "comforted his nuts"

The End

**I hope you enjoyed it; I tried to make this chapter very funny.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
